


Did anybody see Miyeon?

by Jolken



Series: Neverending Neverland [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolken/pseuds/Jolken
Summary: Minnie can't find Miyeon anywhere.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: Neverending Neverland [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048861
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Did anybody see Miyeon?

Minnie had just arrived from her schedule and went straight to The Gashina's dorm. She had been texting Miyeon the whole day, wanting to hang out with the girl after spending so much time apart because of Minnie's busy schedule.

(G)-CHAT

Minnie Mouse

_ Hi. I'm at your dorm @Cherry @YehWolf. Miyeon isn't here. _

Cherry

_ Did you check her room? She might be asleep. _

Minnie Mouse

_ Yeah, I checked. She's not there either. _

Cherry

_ I have no idea where she might be. She's not replying to your texts? _

Minnie Mouse

_ No, I've been calling her too and no answer. _

Cherry

_ @Beijing Puppy do you know where Miyeon unnie is? _

Beijing Puppy

_ Sorry unnies I haven't seen her since I left the dorm two hours ago. _

\---

Minnie had tried calling Miyeon's phone again, but quickly discovered that the girl had left her phone in her room when she heard it ringing from the living room.

Minnie picked up Miyeon's phone and found 4 missed calls, all from her.

\---

(G)-CHAT

Minnie Mouse

_ I'm getting worried, she left her phone in her room. _

Yeh Wolf

_ Maybe she just went out to buy some stuff? _

Minnie Mouse

_ :( _

Cherry

_ @Jelly, are you still in the studio? Are you with Miyeon unnie? _

Cherry

_ @Jelly ?? _

Jelly

_ Hi, sorry. I just got back from the studio. I'm at the dorm now. No idea where Miyeon unnie is, sorry :( _

Minnie Mouse

_ Should we call someone? :( I'm really worried. _

Cherry

_ :( _

Yeh Wolf

_ :( _

Jelly

_ I'll see what I can do. _

\---

Minnie was just about to call their manager when her phone dinged. It was a notification from the group chat.

\---

(G)-CHAT

Jelly

_ Yah! –_– I found Miyeon unnie. _

Minnie Mouse

_ WHERE? Is she okay?? _

Jelly

_ She's in your room! –_– She's asleep though. _

Minnie Mouse

_ Yah Cho Miyeon! >:( I was so worried :( _

Beijing Puppy

_ HOW did you not know she was in your room? _

Minnie Mouse

_ I went straight to their dorm >.< _

\---

Later, when Minnie finally arrived at her own dorm, she found Miyeon still sleeping soundly on her bed. Miyeon was wearing the Thai girl's favorite pink hoodie.

"You worry too much, you know that?" Soyeon says from beside her where they were both watching Miyeon.

"Yeah," Minnie lets out a big sigh.

The girls watch as Miyeon stirs from her sleep. She stretches for a while and slowly opens her eyes. They land on Minnie and Soyeon at the doorway of the bedroom.

"Minnie! You're here," the girl says with as much enthusiasm as she can muster after having just woken up.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Minnie asks.

"Yeah, your bed is really comfortable," Miyeon replies with a smile. "Why are you both here? Did something happen?"

Minnie and Soyeon look at each other. Minnie sighs again and says, "Nah, we were just talking."

Soyeon shakes her head with a smile and leaves the two girls alone to hang out.

\---

Outtakes

"Kim Minnie! You worried about me, that's so cute!"

"Huh? No, I didn't. Who told you?"

"It's all over our group chat,  _ pabo. _ " 

**Author's Note:**

> Not me starting another series when ab imo pectore has barely started.


End file.
